Shortie's Super Strawberry Slumber Party!
by Those Intense Eyes
Summary: Shortie is having a slumber party. Ther will be toture, laughter, games, and most importantly strawberries! Some crack.
1. Invites

Here's the first chappy. Note that the number below is random, so please do not attempt to call it. Thank you

**Invites **

It was lunch and Shortie was excited. She held in her hand the invites to her sleepover. It would be the first time she had a sleepover _EVER_! She ran over to a group of girls sitting on one of the tables.

"Hi!" She said with a small wave of her hand.

The rest of the girls greeted her with smiles.

"Hi Shortie!" Lolly said, she was seated next to her friend Akiko. Lolly was about Shortie's height, with short brown hair, and she held a lollipop in her hand. Akiko was a blond with blue green eyes, her long blond hair was in a braid. She munched on her lnch as she glanced at Shortie.

Shortie tried to control the extremely large smile that was forming on her face, but had no avail.

"So... what's up?" Nicole said shifting her eyes. She was also a brunette and her hair was in a high ponytail. All three girls stared at Shortie curiously.

Shortie finally bursted, unable to control her exitement." I'm having a slumber party and you're all invited!"

The girls took a minute to process the information. Shortie became uncomfortable with the silence that was slowly growing.

"..."

"... a... slumber party..."

"...yup..."

"..."

_YOU THINK THEY'D BE MORE EXCITED! Shortie thought._

"A slumber sounds fun, but I have to ask my mommy first." Nicole said.

"Yeah and I have to ask my daddy," Akiko said continuing to munch on her lunch.

"...will there be lollipops?" Lolly asked truly interested to see if there would be any of the said candy.

"I don't see why not. We'll have a bunch of treats there, and if we run out, my daddy has a whole bunch more. I'm sure if I ask him nicely he'll share."

"Then I'm in." Lolly said firmly.

"Okay then here are you invites." Shortie handed them around and they all read them silently.

It read:

_You are invited to Shortie's Super Strawberry Slumber Party!_

_Date: Friday, 12, 2007._

_There will be games, movies, sweets, and best of all strawberries!_

_Please call 718-887-7649 (Shortie's Grandfather Watari)_

_for more information about pick-up and drop off. Or if you have any questions._

"Super Strawberry Slumber Party?" Nicole said looking at Shortie with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Shortie said with an innocent look on her face.

"Why straberry?"

"Just 'cuz I like them." Shortie said with a small nod of her head, as though confirming it.

"Also why do we have to call your grandpa, and not your daddy or mommy?" Lolly asked.

"It's 'cuz my daddy is busy and my mama is back in my country."

"Oh. Well the party sounds really fun."

Suddenly it seemed that the room became darker and one of the lights flickered. A strange feeling then filled the room. The girls hearts began to pound faster as though they had just finished running a race, and cold sweat began to emanate from them.

"Did I hear someone say party..." A small voice said from behind.

Everyone turned and looked behind Shortie. There behind the young girl was Haruka Birthday. She looked similar to Shortie except for the fact that her black hair was longer and that her eyes were red. She had a jar of jam in her hands. There was jam all over her face and hands. The jam looked like blood to the other girls and froze slightly.

"Haruka Hi!" Shortie said clearly nervous, but trying her best to hide it.

"Are you having a party Shortcake?"

'...huh...oh yeah... Here's your invite Haru-chan!" Shortie said with a smile and handed Harkua the blue decorative paper.

When Haruka grabbed she got it all full of Jam. She quickly read it and the first thing that she said was, "Will there be Jam?"

"Of course, every sweet you can think of."

"Well I only want Jam. So your grandpa is gonna pick us up?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. I'll tell my mommy." Then Haruka walked off the dark and dim light seemingly following her every step as she left.

"Okay see you later Lolly, Akiko, and Nicki-chan."

Shortie then saw Kailey M. Jeevas a few tables away, playing with her Ds, and was about to approach the young red head. She liked Kailey alot, because she reminded her of Mattie. Kailey was like the small, femae versiion of Mattie. They could be brother and sister.

"Hi Shortie." Came a small voice from beside her.

When Shortie looked she saw Echo Allison River, or Allie as she liked to call her for short. She was another friend of Shortie's who reminded her of one of the Wammy boys. Echo A. was a bit smaller than Shortie, even though she was about a few months to a year older than her. She had long white hair that fell to her hips, dark grey eyes, a silver necklace with a white gold gothic style N on it, that hung from her neck. She was dressed in baggy, white clothes, and could be Nears female clone.

"Hi Allie I-," but Shortie was cut off.

"Where's my invite?" Echo (Allie) said.

"you know?"

"Yes. I heard all of you talking about the slumber party. Then you almost walked right past me without even a hello."

"Oh I'm sorry you just kinda blend in with your surroundings. You're definitly invited. Here." Shortie handed the invite to Allie (Echo).

Allie glanced at the invite and then looked up. "By games, I hope that includes toys and puzzles."

"Oh yeah of course."

"Alright I'll have my nana set call your grandfather."

"Okay, see ya."

Then when Shortie was about to continue her way to Kailey, she was detoured again. Four girls came up to her. They were Axi, the five year old whos her black hair was always tied up in a ponytail, Maria Holiday who had this obsession with the color purple. She could always be seen wearing something purple. Today it was her hair ribbon. There was Kiki who like Shortie had an obsession with pandas. From Kiki's neck hung a panda pendant. Then last, but not least of the girls was Luna Knight. She had black hair and blue eyes. In her hand was a cupcake.

"Shortie, are we invited to your party?" Axi asked.

"How do you know about my party? I only started handing out invites a few minutes ago."

"News travels fast." Luna said biting her cupcake.

"Okay then here." She said handing each girl a blue invite.

They read it quickly and then looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Super Strawberry?" Maria asked.

"Hmm... I could go for a straberry right now." Kiki muttered.

Shortie sighed. "I like them okay that's all. Anyway I have one last invite to give, so I guess I'll see you later. "

Then Shortie finally made it to Kailey. As soon as she walked over to her Kailey said. "Sure I'll go to your party."

"How-" Shortie cut herself short when she remembered what Luna said before. "Never mind here's your invite, and yes games include ds, and other stuff."

"Cool."

Then Shortie walked. T_his party is gonna be fun. Wait 'till all the girls see what I have in store for the party!_

**_End of 1 - Invites._**

**_Okay I had to cut it short cuz i have gym in 3 mins. I'll update the next by tomorrow or monday. Sorry it took it wasn't as exciting or funny, but don't worry the gears in my head are already turining for this story. So bye. and please review._**


	2. Wammy Boys and Toys

Listen those of you who are new to this. It's non-canon and is slightly crack as said in the summary. So don't say I didn't warn you. Everyone else i hope you like this. Also Allie is Echo. So to avoid confusion the nickname is in ()next to her real name.

**Wammy boys and Toys**

"Wow Shortie! Your daddy owns this evntire building." Luna said in awe. Most of the girls had finally made it to the party. The ones who have already arrived were Akiko, Nicole, Axi, Luna, Maria, and Kiki.

"Yup! Also my daddy let us have a whole floor to ourselves, all our rooms our joined together, but we all know we're not going to sleep tonight!" Shortie said the last part in a whisper, leaning in closer so that the cameras wouldn't catch what she was saying.

"Why are you whispering?" Axi asked.

"Yeah why?" Akiko asked cocking her head to the side.

"My daddy has cameras and sound detectors in the building."

...

"Your... dad... has... camera's in the building?" Nicole partically shouted.

Shortie nodded.

"That's not creepy at all," Maria said.

"But doesnt he have to have cameras in the building. So that no one sneaks in." Luna said.

"Yeah that's true. It's not like he has them in the in the rooms." Kiki said.

The girls then all headed to the elevator. "Well actaully he does...," Shortie scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Shortie... I want to go home now..." Akiko said.

"Why?" She said with a pout.

"Cuz your daddy is weird." Nicole said.

"You've never even met him! My daddy is nots weird! I'll prove it to you." Shortie said. "We'll go to him right now, and I'll show you that he's not!"

"But.. uh, Shortie, can we put our stuff away first." Maria said struggling to adjust her bag.

"Sure." The elevator doors then opened and all the girls headed inside. Soon they were on the floor that they were assigned and headed to the room.

"Wow!" All the girls said when Shortie opened the door. The room had white carpeting, there was two extremely large beds in the room, and the sheets were white. There was a balcony and the curtains of the windows were red.

They all dropped their stuff on the floor and ran around the room. Luna and Akiko were jumping on the bed, and Nicole, Akiko, Maria , and Kiki went out onto the balcony. Shortie watched as the girls became all excited.

"Look at the view!" Luna shouted.

"Wow it's amazing!" Akiko said.

"Okay everyone!" Shortie shouted. The girls looked from there places on the bed, and peaked there heads out of the balocony glass door. "You said my daddy was creepy right? Well I'm gonna bring you to him to prove that he's not. So come on let's all go!" Shortie said stepping out of the room the rest of the girls following her, and they all headed to the elevator.

When the cost was clear. Pandaman was placed onto the dresser peaked around the room.

He sighed, wiping an imaginary eyebrow. "I thought they'd never leave!"

Muffling sounds then came from the girls over night bags that were thrown on the floor. 'Help' was what Pandaman could make out from the amount of noise. Then he jumped off the dresser with all the grace and skill of a ninja.

Then he walked over to Lolly's bag and unzipped the bag. Out popped a teddy bear of the bag gasping for air. "I thought I'd never get out of there!"

"What's up Teddy."

"Hey P! How you been?" Teddy said giving him a handshake-hug. (I don't know what it's called. Just think about how guys greet their "boys".)

"Nothin' much just hanging around this place, and trying to comfort poor Shortie from her insensitive father." Pandaman said narrowing his eyes at the last part. "He's made her cry multiple times while we've been here, and she even "abandoned" me at one point because I reminded her of him. Imagine _me _like that _jerk._"

Pandaman rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sounds like you have your work cut our for you."

"No kidding."

"Um are you going to let us out or are you going to keep chatting away, while I suffocate to death!" A voice similar to Hakubi from kekkaishi, said from inside Akiko bag.

Teddy went over and opened up a Kitsune or as they liked to call him Torikkina Kitsune. This was due to the fact that he enjoyed playing tricks on others.

Kitsune gasped. "Thank you!" Then Kitsune looked around the room and noticed that Akiko and the rest of the girls were no were to be found.

"Akiko...? Oh no my Honey's missing! Call the police she could be in danger!" Kitsune started shouting running around, freaking out.

"Calm down she's just with Shortie and the rest of the girls." Pandaman said grabbing Kitsune's tail.

"Hey becareful with the tail!" Kitsune grabbed his tail protectively. Suddenly Yoshi and Soseki the Koala bear both jumped out simulatanously.

"Yoshi!" The plushie shouted jumping into the air and landing on his feet in front the other toys.

"Do you really have to do that everytime you make and entrance." A sweat drop was visible on Kitsune's forehead. Yoshi simply smiled back at him. "...right..."

"Hiya Mates. It's been a while since we've all been in the same room together." Soseki said with the most terrible austrailian accent ever made.

Teddy's imaginary eyebrow twitched.

"...don't..." he muttered.

"Don't what mate?"

"What is wrong with you? That's is the most terrible australian accent in the history of austrailan accents."

"How dare you insult me and my native land!"

"You're not australian! Your name is soseki. It's japanese!"

"That may be so, but I was made in austraila so that makes me australian!"

"Oh really?" Teddy grabbed Soseki's tag on foot, causing him to topple over. "Your tag clearly says 'made in Japan! Your Japanese get over it!" Teddy turned his back to walk away and Soseki saw that there was a zipper there.

"Well at least I don't zipper on my back!" Soseki shouted getting to his feet.

Everyone looked, and Teddy became nervous, and some how even though he's just a plushie he accumalated a blush on his face.

. . .

The doors of the elevator door opened and the girls decended down stairs. This caught the attention of the task force and all stared. Matsuda's mouth dropped.

"Are these all Ryuuzaki's kids?"

"No Matsu-chan these are my friends they came over for my sleep over! I just brought them down here to prove my daddy is not creepy."

Then Light turned to see a small troup of girls. "Well Shortie. It seems like your very popular."

"Yup." Shortie said with visible pride.

"Wow! Is he your daddy?" Maria said her face in awe.

"He sure is handsome!" Nicole said her eyes wide.

"See I told you my daddy isn't wierd." She said not noticing that the girls were looking at the wrong man.

All the girls crowded around Light. "Wow mister you sure are young to be a daddy!" Axi said with a finger to her chin.

"Who cares! He's handsome!" Nicole said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Eh, I've seen better." Kiki said with a wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry you-" Light was cut of by Akiko.

"Look he's chained to that _creepy _guy over there." She said pointing a small finger at Ryuuzaki.

"Woah major Yaoi!" Luna shouted.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to point." Ryuuzaki said not looking up from his computer. "And do you even know what Yoai is?"

"All I know is that it has something to do with boys and my sister watches it too much." Luna putting her hands on her hips.

"Everyone wait a minute! He is not my daddy! That's my onii-chan!" Shortie pointed to Light then her finger went to Ryuuzaki. "That's my daddy."

All the girls went quiet. Not a single sound was made. Finally Ryuuzaki picked up his phone and made a call.

"You were supposed to be in the room when the girls got in." He said into the phone as soom as the person on the other end picked up.

Now the girls are in the room and interrupting us. Come down here and get them. I don't care what happened!" Then he hung up the phone. "Shortie we are busy working; please do not bring them back down here."

"But they said you were wierd. So I had to prove them wrong!"

"I don't care don't do it again."

"Yes daddy." Shortie casted her head down.

Lolly then sneaked over to Ryuuzaki's side and tried to sneak one of Ryuuzaki's lollipop, but he caught her and stared her down until she backed away.

"Your daddy is kinda scary," Lolly whispered into Shortie's ear. The later just face-palmed.

. . .

"That's terrible! My Honey would never do something like that to me." Kitsune said.

"So this techinically means that your a bag now. And not just any bag, a bag for her lolipops." Soseki smirked.

"Yoshi!" the green plushie said.

"Shut up!"

"Hey come on leave Teddy alone." Pandaman said.

"Thanks P."

"Shh! I think I hear someone coming. Positions." Pandaman said in a whispery voice; the rest of the plushies all fell to the ground and went stiff. Soon enough the door opened and Watari, Echo(Allie), Kailey, and Haruka entered.

"It seems as though the rest of the girls have gone somewhere. Please just stay here in the room while I check on somethings."

The girls didn't answer the old man. Kailey was too busy with her game and simply made her way to one of the beds. Haruka went to the corner and pulled out a Jam jar and began indulging; the same dark, dim light following her as she moved. Echo(Allie) just sat down and pulled out a white puzzle that had a cloister black N on it, and a white teddy bear with the same N on it's paw.

She set the bear next to her and started on the puzzle. Other than the beeping of games and slurping of jam the room was almost completely quiet.

. . .

Three boys entered the room. A red head with goggles, a black and white striped shirt, vest, and game in his hands. A blond in leather, with a bar of choclate in his hands, and at first glance could pass for a girl. The last was a small albino, who was white from head to toe, from his hair to baggy pajamas. The only thing that wasn't was his grey eyes that were as cold as L's.

"Mellie! Mattie! Near!" Shortie shouted and jumped onto Near. He didn't bother to catch her, he just let her hang from his neck.

"Hi Shortie," Near said with his usual bored look on his face.

"Come on everyone upstairs!" Mello said roughly.

"Why should we listen to you?" Maria asked with challenging eyes.

"Cuz I'm your babysitter, and if you don't I'll spank you!" Mello shouted.

"You wouldn't dare." Maria's eyes narrowed to little slits.

"Oh yeah. Don't under estimate me." Then Mello lead everyone to the elevator and after everyone entered it was packed. By the time the doors opened for there designated floor, everyone practically tumbled out. Shortie held Near's hand as they made it to the room.

"Oh hi Kailey, Haruka, and Allie! I didn't know you had arrived." Shortie said with a smile.

"Well you wouldn't. You were else where when we came." Echo (Allie) said not looking up from her puzzle.

Matt went over and sat next to Kailey and they played their games in synchronization. The girls went around the room and got there stuff to change into their Pj's.

Near just glanced at Echo (Allie) and sat next to her. Mello stared at the girls in shock. How come Matt and that Stupid sheep have clones! Where is mine?" Then Mello noticed Haruka in the corner and he shivered a bit as he watched her slurp her jam. "Even freakin beyond has a clone."

Then he noticed Akiko. "Oh Akiko. Come here for a second." Behind his back was a random pair of scissors.

Shortie saw the stuffed animals were all scattered on the ground next to the dresser. "How did this happen," She mummbled. Then she picked up Pandaman and went into the dresser to get her Pjs.

"Who wants to play twister!" Axi and Kiki shouted holding up the box. Both girls were already in there Pjs.

Axi had on a long blue pajama bottoms with clouds and bunnies, and a white tanktop with a smiling moon inthe middle.

Kiki had on black pajama shorts, and a long sleeved top that had the pattern similar to a panda, attached to the top was a hood with panda ears sewn on.

"Do you wanna play with us Mr. Mellie?" Axi asked turning to Mello who had a grinch smile while trying to cut the braid of the unsuspecting Akiko, who was rummaging through her bag.

He turned around quickly concealing the scissors. "Sure, but let me warn you. I've never lost a single twister game in my life."

Axi turned to Kiki and both girls smirking at each other.

**End of chapter - Wammy boys and Toys**

wow. I didn't like this chapter at all. so I don't blame if you flame. Anyway sorry if you didn't like it. I'll try to make things more interesting.


End file.
